


Opportunity

by NicNack4U



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blanket Permission, Complete, Danny Fenton & Sam Manson Friendship, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley Friendship, Ficlet, Gen, I don't know Team Phantom's ages in PP, Jealous Sam Manson, Longing, M/M, One Shot, Past Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Pining, Pompous Pep, Post-Canon, Post-Phantom Planet, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rescue Missions, So IDK if I should tag this as Underage??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Post-PP AU. Danny and Sam were together for, like, a day and broke up but they're still friends. Danny finds out that Jack left Vlad in space and wants to go rescue him. Oh and, he might have feelings for Vlad.





	Opportunity

 

 

 

            **Opportunity**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

A day. It took Danny a whole day to find out that his dad had left Vlad to wander aimlessly in outer space. And when Danny did learn of it, he felt both conflicted and upset. 

 

Because despite everything Vlad had done and said, Danny had to reluctantly admit to himself with a wince that Vlad was right about one thing: He and Vlad were exactly alike. All those times Vlad taunted and teased Danny with that fact, Danny always felt anger and denial. 

 

Now that the other halfa was gone (temporarily), Danny could finally admit it to himself. They were exactly alike. And not just because they were both half-ghost. And Danny missed him. 

 

And just like always, Danny had a crazy plan. One he knew for sure his friends and family wouldn't like. He was gonna save Vlad from space and bring him back home. 

 

* * *

 

 

As predicted, right on cue, when he told Sam and Tucker his plan, they didn't like it. Ha, no, that was a huge understatement. 

 

They hated it. 

 

"He's not gonna magically change and become better!" Sam exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air. She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

"No. No, he won't. Not if you don't give him the opportunity to," Danny replied with a shrug and a determined glare. 

 

Tucker sighed in resignation and smiled. "Alright, Danny. If you think Vlad'll change after what he did, I believe you. And I'll help you bring him home." He gave a thumbs up. 

 

Danny grinned and shared a fist bump with Tucker. "Awesome! Thanks, man!"

 

They turned to Sam in unison. "Sam?"

 

Sam agreed very reluctantly, still glaring and her arms still crossed. 

 

"Just wondering though, dude. Do you have a crush on Vlad? Is that also why you wanna bring him back? Besides the whole halfas and being just alike thing," Tucker asked with a teasing look. "Do you miss him that much?"

 

Danny sputtered, turning a very interesting lobster shade of red. 

 

Tucker smirked and wiggled his eyebrows and let out an impressive evil cackle. 

 

Sam stayed silent, not knowing what to feel and say about any of it. Not about rescuing Vlad from space or even Danny's feelings for Vlad that seemed like they came out of nowhere. Danny never outwardly expressed feelings for Vlad before, other than frustration, exasperation and sarcasm. She felt confused about the whole thing. Since when did Danny have those kind of feelings for Vlad? Why didn't he ever tell her and Tucker about it until now? 

 

 

She hated it. The whole situation. Because that now meant that she was jealous of Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius, of all people. 

 

But she wasn't gonna ruin this for Danny. Despite her jealousy, despite her distrust of Vlad, despite Danny having broken up with her after being with her for only less than a day, her and Danny were still friends. Best friends. 

 

She'd always be there for Danny, no matter what. Even though it would take a long, long time to get used to Danny's romantic (and possibly more, but she definitely didn't want her thoughts to go down that route) feelings for Vlad, and Vlad's possibly returned feelings for Danny.

 

 


End file.
